A major problem is the prevention of the deposition of dust on substrates such as glass, wood or plastic. Dust particles from the air are constantly depositing on surfaces and are an ideal place for dust mites to reside in. The present invention relates to a liquid composition which can be coated onto a substrate thereby preventing the depositing of the dust on the substrate.